The present invention comprises a new Angelonia, botanically known as Angelonia angustifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Car Rasp.’
‘Car Rasp’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Car Rasp’ has a red-purple flower color, upright and compact habit, with dense foliage, strong stems, and good floriferousness.
‘Car Rasp’ originated from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘347-1’ with a blackberry color. ‘347-1’ has a less upright habit, weaker branches, and less vigor than ‘Car Rasp.’
The male parent of ‘Car Rasp’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘349-1’ with a blackberry color. ‘349-1’ is less floriferous, less branching and has darker foliage than ‘Car Rasp.’
‘Car Rasp’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2006 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The pollination took place in August 2003 and the seed sowing in November 2005.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Car Rasp’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in March 2006 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. U.S.A.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in March 2006 in Gilroy, Calif. U.S.A, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Car Rasp’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Car Rasp’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Dec. 24, 2007 and in the European Union on Aug. 25, 2008. ‘Car Rasp’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.